Soup for the patient
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Mukuro is sick with chicken pox, Celeste want's to help her in any way that she can.


Soup for the patient

Celeste sighed, looking around at the pantry of the student kitchen. She hadn't actually gone in here before; she never had a need to. There was always someone else she could coerce or force into getting her food for her.

But now, here she stood, not really knowing where to start or what to do.

As she stood contemplating what to do, footsteps signaled the arrival of someone else.

Kirigiri walked inside, stopping in shock as she saw Celeste standing there.

"Celeste… why are you in here? You are never here."

Celeste swallowed, looking away embarrassed, feeling her cheeks warm up in a sudden blush. "Mukuro."

Kirigiri blinked, and then smiled. "Ah, of course… how is she?"

"Same as she has been for the last couple of days."

Kirigiri nodded. "So… I suppose you are here looking for something for her?"

Celeste didn't answer. She was being silly, she knew that. She could order something from the best restaurants in town, have someone else deal with this and yet…

Celeste looked up at Kirigiri. "I want to do something for her… something that comes from me directly… and I have no idea what I am doing."

Kirigiri looked at the gambler before sighing, walking up to her. "Tell you what… how about I give you some hints… that should help out a little bit, right?"

…

'DING DONG'

Mukuro blearily opened her eyes and groaned. Another ring on the doorbell made her roll out of her bed, supporting herself as she found her balance cursing the heavens above again for the umpteenth time, before staggering to the door opening it.

What she saw made her eyes go wide. Celeste stood on her doorstep, wearing an apron, looking dirty and tired, carrying a tray with a bowl of what Mukuro guessed was soup, and a pot of tea and a tea cup.

"Soup for the patient."

Mukuro blinked and then looked up at Celeste who avoided her gaze while she muttered something to the tip of her shoes.

"Celeste… what are you doing?"

"Trying to make my sick girlfriend feel better?"

Mukuro smiled gently, before walking to the side, letting Celeste in.

"So" Celeste said as she placed the tray down on Mukuro's table. "How is the patient feeling today?"

Mukuro responded by getting a small coughing fit, Celeste not being able to do anything but look as it passed.

Mukuro took a few relaxing breaths before grunting and sitting down. "I feel stupid. Chicken pox, what kind of stupid disease is that?"

Mukuro sighed as Celeste placed the bowl of soup in front of her and reaching a hand out to stop the mercenary from scratching on one of the many red dots on her skin.

"Well it isn't strange that you haven't caught it before… being out with the Fenrir group and all."

Mukuro grumbled. "The bad part is the fact that I can't go to classes, so the teachers keep giving Junko my homework, so once each day I have to let her in and have her hover over my sick body, telling me I look hideous before telling me all about what she is going to do out and about with her friends and camera crew."

Mukuro scowled and lifted a spoonful of soup to her lips. She quickly took the spoon out and started to cough violently, looking at Celeste.

"Honey 'cough' who did you threaten to make this?"

"No one" Celeste said winching. "I made it myself."

Mukuro looked at Celeste who sighed.

"That terrible huh?"

"N-n-no no, no, I swear, it's good, it's…"

"Completely inedible, you don't have to eat it."

Mukuro sighed, putting the spoon down.

"My mom always tried to teach me how to cook" Celeste said with a small snort. "She didn't call them lessons though, she just gave me info hoping it would stick and that I wouldn't realize that she was trying to teach me."

Mukuro looked at Celeste confused.

"All my mom wanted of me was to be normal. Get a nice steady 9 to 5 job, find a good man to marry, retire and go to being a stay at home mom with an average 2.5 kids while the man does the working and repeat the process until the day I die."

Celeste sighed. "I fought it as you might understand but…" Celeste looked up at Mukuro. "I just wish there was something I could do for you. It breaks my heart to see you lie sick in bed, suffering like this and I can't do anything to help you."

Mukuro looked at Celeste, ignoring the headache and stuffed nose, going over to her girlfriend hugging her close.

"Being here is more than enough" she muttered, Celeste blinking, then smiling into the tight embrace, hugging her girlfriend back.

Then Mukuro got another one of her coughing fits and Celeste released herself from the hug.

"All right, you need to get to bed, you need sleep."

Celeste supported Mukuro back to her bed and laid her down, walking back to get the mercenary a cup of tea. As Mukuro took the cup she looked at it skeptically.

"Is this made with tea bags?"

"Watch your language, no swearing, it's not ladylike."

Mukuro smiled and took a testing sip of the tea, groaning in delight as the sweet taste hit her sore throat.

Celeste smiled. "You didn't actually think I would mess up the tea did you?"

"Well after that sorry excuse for a soup…" Mukuro grinned and Celeste sighed, before she too giggled.

"It really must have been horrible, don't worry; I won't set another foot in a kitchen ever again."

Mukuro smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the lips briefly, not wanting to contaminate her beloved.

Celeste purred gently, before leaning backwards, dragging up the covers on the bed, tucking Mukuro in.

"Sleep tight little wolf, I'll be back later ok?"

Mukuro smiled and yawned, closing her eyes. "Don't worry my rose, I'll be fine."

Celeste rose as Mukuro got settled in, turning off the lights and walking outside. She said nothing, just leaned on the door for a few seconds, then smiled and walked to her own room, pleased with the fact that, at least for now, she felt a little better.


End file.
